Recently, users are spending more time viewing information provided by information devices as a result of great improvements in information device portability. For example, a user acquires information from a smartphone while commuting to work or school. A navigation device provides information to a user who is driving a car or riding a bicycle. A wearable device such as a head-mounted display (HMD) is able to provide information to a user even while the user is performing any given activity. For example, PTL 1 below proposes displaying different information on a screen of a wearable device depending on outside conditions, in order to provide the user with information that is contextually appropriate or interesting. The outside conditions herein may include factors such as the environmental light level, temperature, humidity and barometric pressure, the distance to a photographic subject, whether or not a photographic subject is a living thing, as well as the current location and date/time.